Kokoas and Tsukunes feelings
by NGI-InVaderX
Summary: Kokoa and Tsukune start to have feelings for each other and prom is coming to Youkai academy! rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfic readers this story isn't going to be my usual TsukuneXMoka pairing no its going to be TsukuneXKokoa so I hope you enjoy it. Also this is when it's there 3****rd**** year and fairytale is destroyed.**

These feelings.

It was an usual day at Youkai Academy. Kids where going threw classes which where always boring, until there was an announcement saying there was going to be a prom for 3rd years, and 2nd years on Saturday. "Yahoo Tsukune you will go to the prom with me right!" Kurumu yelled once they all where outside eating lunch. Then there was a metal basin dropped on her head from a smiling witch.

"No he is going to prom with Moka then were going to have threesome desu!" Yukari yelled at that Tsukune and Moka both sweet dropped. Kokoa just sat there not feeling to comfortable sitting there next to the person who saved her life from countless enemies when they where fighting fairytale which luckily they all survived.

*Why am I having these feelings for this loser damn it!* Kokoa was furious. She just couldn't understand it why did he have to save her she was a proud vampire for christ sakes. Tsukune looked over to Kokoa not understanding her complete silence usually she says something when Moka gets involved with things like this.

"Ha like he would ever pass me up I'll be the best to dance with unlike you boardchest!" Kurumu yelled coming back to her senses. At that time Yukari and Kurumu got into one of the mock fights they always got into.

"Who said he's going with you he's coming with me then where going to make little snow babies." Mizore said popping out from behind the bushes freaking everyone out from her sudden appearance.

"God damn it I can't take it anymore!" Kokoa shouted out not realizing that she did and quickly ran from the group to get away from them all.

"What's her problem desu?" Yukari asked feeling sad for her friend.

"Who knows with that little brat she freaks out at the littlest of things." Kurumu said hitting Yukari again leaving a lump.

"Ow that hurt desu!" Yukari yelled rubbing her head. At this time they noticed that Tsukune disappeared to for some reason and quickly went looking for him.

"God damn it why do I have these feelings!" Kokoa yelled on the roof not sensing someone was close by. Kokoa slid down the railing she was on to the cement ground of the roof. Her little bat looking at her very scared of what was going on.

"Maybe Kokoa-sama has feeling for Tsukune that she doesn't want to admit." Kou-san said which he quickly regretted because soon he was fluttering to the ground from a hit that would kill a regular bat. Kokoa heard footsteps and looked to the source only to see Tsukune there.

*Why does he always find the worst times to show up.* She thought.

"Hey Kokoa is everything alright." Tsukune said sitting down across from her. Honestly Tsukune was feeling similar feelings for Kokoa to but didn't admit it.

"Yes why would there be something wrong with me!" Kokoa snapped not understanding why. Tsukune just looked at her and shook his head.

"I see ok well I'll leave you alone just understand I'm here and so are the others if you need anything." Tsukune said walking away so his friends wouldn't go and start killing people trying to find him.

"God damn it why why why!" Kokoa yelled when she thought he was out of hearing range. When Tsukune got back to the group they all came running towards him.

"Where did you go desu!" Yukari yelled hugging his leg. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry I had to do something important." He said which was half true. They all believed him and started to walk back to finish the school day since they where only eating lunch. Why it was so hectic now well it was simple almost all guys wanted to be the first to take Moka to the prom so everyone was asking her. She'd just cling to Tsukune and keep walking trying to stay away from them all. By the end of the day Tsukune thought he was going to have to amputate his arm thanks to the painful grip Moka had on it. Tsukune was the first to see Kokoa come running up to them but what surprised them all was that instead of attacking Moka like she usually does instead she grabbed Tsukune and kept running.

"Ahh what the hecks going on Kokoa!" Tsukune yelled when they stopped and Kokoa looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Shhh! God damn it I'm being chased by a bunch of perverts and I'm going to use you to get out of this all now act like where going to the prom together or I'm going to beat you senseless." She said.

"Ok but why don't you beat up the guys that keep asking you then dragging me into this."

"Because Kou-chan is right now not around that unfaithful bat!" She yelled knowing full well without her bat she only had her supernatural strength nothing else.

"Sigh fine I will but I still don't see why you can't just beat the crap out of them." He said and they walked out from the corner only to see a bunch of guys looking around.

"There she is!" One yelled but soon they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was with her.

"Crap its Aono. Wait if he's with her that means the rest are free!" Another yelled and they all quickly went off to find Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"Ok did you want me for anything else Kokoa?" Tsukune asked. Not realizing that she was blushing. Quickly Kokoa turned her head.

"Yes that's all thanks just don't think this meant anything." She said trying to make her voice not betray her, but unfortunately Tsukune paid good attention when it came to his friends.

"I don't believe you so is there anything else or is it something you would want to talk to one of the girls about?" Tsukune said getting ready to take her with him to find the girls before they where ambushed. She just didn't bother arguing and followed him back to the group.

"There you are Tsukune!" Moka yelled and all the girls turned around quickly to find him walking back with Kokoa beside him.

"Kokoa wants to ask or tell you girls something so I'm going to go to my dorm I'm tired right now." With that he walked past them all just wanting to go to his dorm and try to understand all of these feelings he was having at the moment for Kokoa.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about Kokoa?" Moka asked after turning back to Kokoa.

"Well when you like someone so much but are afraid to admit it what do you do to show that you do?" Everyone turned to Kokoa very surprised while Kokoa turned around blushing.

"Yahoo! Finally the twerp likes someone who is it?" Kurumu said picking up Kokoa.

"Non of your business now put me down!" Kokoa yelled. "I should have known I couldn't talk to you guys about it." She said.

"Well can you at least describe him to us we might be able to tell you how to show him your affections that way desu." Yukari said trying to get Kokoa to tell them something.

"Well I really don't think that will matter vampires usually only have one way to show there love for somebody by blood to vampires blood means everything." Moka said looking at Kokoa very suspicious of the reason she wanted to know how to show her affections. Everyone turned to Moka and shook there heads realizing where that was going.

"Can you keep Tsukune's blood out of your head for a couple of hours Moka!" Kurumu yelled. While Yukari grabbed Kokoa to the side.

"Well really you need to decide for yourself how to show your affections for this person desu." Yukari whispered.

"Yes well I really don't know how to that's why but I think its useless to try to ask you guys you always break into fights over the littlest of things." Kokoa whispered back shaking her head.

**Ok that's going to be the first chapter now everyone understand Kokoa is still in her second year some people mix that up which I don't understand how you could. Plz review and suggest things you would like to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ppl I got 3 reviews on the first chapter one that didn't relate to the story at all and 2****nd**** one with a suggestion and im gonna try to put the suggestion to use. I don't own a thing from Rosario vampire but ocs!**

**Chapter 2 the confession or not?**

Tsukune was sitting on his bed the alarm clock read 5:00 am and he looked dreadful. "Ugh god damn it why am I having these feelings I better get a shower for school since I only have a hour left." Tsukune got up from his bed and went to get his school clothes. While at the girl dorms similar things where happening. Kokoa was up trying to figure out why she had feelings for the so called weakling that saved her life so many times.

"God damn it why is it that I got to have these feelings for that weakling!" She screamed very agitated. "Worst yet I now got to go to school!" Kokoa got up almost breaking the door off its hinges on the way to the girl showers. She quickly got in and out not wanting to have a run in with the other girls since they can act so immature in the morning. She was walking towards the school not noticing she was taking the same path that Tsukune always took and didn't know he was up to walking down the same path. Soon the both collided into each other not paying attention and feel down.

"Ow that really hurt." Tsukune said rubbing his back from falling onto the ground no realizing he was bleeding on his palms and got some blood on his jacket. He looked to who he hit only to see Kokoa standing there staring at him. *Oh shit I'm going to get beaten now.* He thought waiting for the hit that would send him flying but instead he felt her kneel down to him smelling his blood. Quickly Kokoa stood back up blushing trying to hide it.

"Watch where your going baka!" She yelled at him. Tsukune just nodded and got up off the ground.

"What are you doing up Kokoa school doesn't start for another 30 minuets?" Tsukune asked.

"Non of your business what about you." She said looking at him trying to keep her words strong.

"Hmm o I couldn't sleep that's all." He said telling half the truth again. Kokoa looked at him not believing him completely but let it go.

"You know your bleeding." She said pointing to his hands which he now found out he was and groaned.

"Damn it why can't I go one day without getting blood on my clothes." He said knowing that he had to have blood on his jacket from wiping his hands on it.

"Well just take of your jacket damn you have a shirt underneath it don't you." Kokoa said blushing more after realizing what she said. Tsukune looked at her very confused by what she said but shook it off.

"Well I guess since the others aren't here we can walk to school together if you want." Tsukune said. Kokoa just nodded feeling the need to be close to him not knowing why though. They started to walk together just talking about normal stuff until they accidentally there arms touched one another which caused them to blush and looked away from each other.

"Well I'm gonna go I have more important things to do then stay here." Kokoa said. With that she walked away trying her hardest to make it look like she wanted to leave. Tsukune watched her leave and felt lonely afterwards.

"Damn it why why why." Tsukune said when she was out of hearing range. Tsukune figured his friends would find out sooner or later he was already at the school so he just sat on the steps to the school waiting for everyone to start piling in. Soon enough kids started to walk to the school talking to there friends and complaining about how boring school was. Tsukune got up waiting for his friends to come which to his surprise they took longer then he thought they would.

"Yahoo I found him first!" Kurumu yelled jumping onto Tsukune shoving his face into her breasts. Tsukune quickly began flailing trying to get free when a metal basin was dropped onto Kurumu's head.

"Don't suffocate Tsukune boob girl desu!" Yukari yelled.

"Grr your just jealous you can't do that!" Kurumu shot back beginning their normal mock battle. Moka helped Tsukune get off the ground from the tackle by Kurumu.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka seeing that he was just staring at the sky also smelling blood on him.

"Hmm ah yes I am thanks Moka." He said.

"Then why do you smell like you where bleeding?" She asked starting to get delirious from the smell of the blood she loved so much.

"Nothing in particular I just fell and scraped my hands that's all." Tsukune said shrugging and getting up. Tsukune looked over to Moka to see her still examining him. "I'm fine Moka I just fell that's all." He said trying to get her to stop checking him to see any injuries.

"Moka you better not be thinking of drinking my destine one's blood!" Kurumu yelled after giving Yukari a big lump on her head.

"Well we should head to homeroom before we are late." Tsukune said turning and walking away followed by the others. They went through their morning classes like usual but what happened in lunch was very unexpected. The group was sitting at their table with Kokoa who for some reason was more talkative then usual and it wasn't Moka either who she was talking to no it was Tsukune. Everyone just sat there watching before their very own eyes that Kokoa was speaking do someone more then her "onee-sama". The thing was Tsukune was talking back like it was normal.

"Yeah so what kind of music do you listen to Tsukune?" Kokoa asked.

"Mostly rock, heavy metal, oldies, eminem, , and Snoop Dogg. All the bands I like are English bands. How about you Kokoa?" Tsukune asked leaning on the back of his chair looking at her.

"Nothing much I really like old music that was sung by our ancestors." Kokoa said looking at him which for some reason she was happy to see him not look at her like she was crazy. They continued their question and answer talk while everyone just listened still stunned by what was happening. After lunch no one saw Kokoa for the rest of the day because she said she had something to do.

"Like seriously Tsukune why where you talking to her like it was normal wasn't there anything suspicious?" Kurumu asked while they all walked around the school.

"Well I figured since you guys talk to me all the time she just might of wanted to talk to me is that a crime now?" Tsukune asked getting really ticked off.

"No but it seems weird that's all." Kurumu said trying to think of a reason why Kokoa would be doing this.

"Kurumu is right desu. Kokoa seems to be acting strange." Yukari agreed also thinking about it.

"Do you also think something is wrong with your sister Moka?" Tsukune asked turning to Moka.

"No not really I think that she finally realizes that she isn't alone anymore." Moka said telling them the way she felt about it all.

"Well at least one of you think nothing is strange about it all." Tsukune said sighing. All the girls looked at him wondering why he thought little of it. "Well I'm going to my room I've been more tired lately." With that Tsukune took off to his room. Kurumu and Yukari took off to talk about something they both thought.

"She couldn't have been talking about her liking Tsukune yesterday could she have desu." Yukari said when they where away from Moka and Mizore.

"I can't believe it the little twarp likes Tsukune!" Kurumu almost screamed happy that now she could pick on Kokoa more now to.

"Hold on we don't know that its only a guess desu!" Yukari yelled to get Kurumu back to the present. Kurumu looked very disappointed because usually when she thinks something shes wrong about it all but Yukari was the smartest girl so why was Yukari doubting her own thoughts Kurumu didn't understand.

"I guess so maybe we could get some proof how about it." Kurumu said happy again.

"No I'm not turning into a stalker desu!" Yuakari yelled.

"Who said anything about stalking twarp." Kurumu said punching Yukari.

"Oww that hurt desu!" Yukari said rubbing her head.

"Anyways it will be better to know if there is another person trying to get Tsukune's affections." Kurumu said. "But I guess we will find out a different way then snooping around." With that they both walked to there dorms to think more about it. Tsukune's room was a mess he had thrown his desk across the room because of his anger and had punched his wall numerous times causing his knuckles to be bloody and the wall to crack.

"Damn it why god damn it why!" Tsukune said pulling his hair. He could not believe it why was he not suspicious of Kokoa why was he having these feeling for her. At the girls dorm it was going a bit different. Kokoa was sitting at her desk with the computer on the schools internet access looking through the different artists and songs Tsukune said he liked so she could impress him why she wanted to impress him she didn't really want to think about it. She understood most of the songs lyrics thanks to her learning English for 2 years now. At the moment she was listening to Eminem which in fact was pretty good to her at the moment. She was listening right now to his song when I'm gone and was singing along with it. (if u don't want to you don't have to put on the song. .com/ watch?v=SLbuUQ-RNGg except for the space.)

"Yeah. Its my life. My own words I guess. Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?When they know they're your heartAnd you know you were their armourAnd you will destroy anyone who would try to harm herBut what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?What happens when you become the main source of her pain?"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busyDaddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itselfI'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourselfThen turn right around in that song and tell her you love herAnd put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of herThat's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazyShady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my painJust smile backAnd when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile back...I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swingShe keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying"You always say that, you always say this is the last time"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locketIt's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"I look up, it's just me standing in the mirrorThese fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'emThey're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonightNow go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too lateAnd just as I go to walk out of my bedroom doorIt turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is onAnd I'm singing...And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my painJust smile backAnd when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seatThe curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feetI take a bow and thank you all for coming outThey're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowdI glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin

"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your nameIt's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pillYeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it realI hear applause, all this time I couldn't seeHow could it be, that the curtain is closing on meI turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock itPut it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop itThe sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashesThat's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss herTell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sisterAlmost as if to say..And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my painJust smile backAnd when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile back…" Kokoa listened to the song again understanding the real meaning behind the words and understanding why Tsukune liked him so much. "Wow this is great stuff this person puts his life into the music just like our ancestors." Kokoa said listening to more of the songs. The next morning was the same Kokoa and Tsukune had stayed up all night and where walking to school together talking.

"So you listened to Eminem did you like his songs?" Tsukune asked very surprised that Kokoa actually listened to the people he likes.

"Yes I did they where very interesting his newest ones is really good even the ones that aren't even real but sound like it." Kokoa said thinking back to some of the songs that were just different songs put together.

"Yes they are hey I want to show you something no one else knows about since it was made for me and the school police." Tsukune said walking in a different direction followed by Kokoa who was very suspicious. They walked into one of the numerous cemeteries that surrounded the school. Tsukune went over to one of the tombstones and lifted it up off the ground revealing a set of steps the lead into the ground. Tsukune motioned for her to follow and they both walked down the steps tombstone falling back into place. When they got to the bottom of the steps it opened up to a big training hall that looked to have seen better days and then another hall way that had sunlight shining through it. They walked through the other hall into what looked to be a different dimension completely. They walked out onto a cliff over looking a giant lake, all around where woods and beautiful meadows filled with flowers, and had so many different animals running around.

"Its beautiful." Kokoa whispered taking in the beauty of it all.

"Yes it is I told myself that I wouldn't show it to anyone but the girl I chose out of everyone that likes me." Tsukune said looking towards Kokoa who was very surprised at the moment.

*So he has the same feelings for me as I do for him.* Kokoa looked away trying to think that it wasn't possible for someone like Tsukune to like a person like her. "Well then why are you showing me this then?" Kokoa asked. Which in return got to shake his head and smirk.

"Your either not to bright or you don't believe in your self I chose you Kokoa if you love me back if you don't then I can settle for the second person I had in mind." Tsukune said. Kokoa looked at him stunned not believing her own ears as of what she just heard.

**That's all for now and also don't kill me I gave Tsukune a bit of my personality of fav music and singers. Plz review and suggest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanfic readers I hope you keep enjoying my stories like you have so far and thx for your support. Now this chapter I hope you guys like just as much.**

Chapter 3 The kiss. (Spoiler alert lol)

All she could do was stare at him and Tsukune took that as the wrong idea and he frowned and nodded. "I understand." Tsukune said in a sad voice and started to walk away until Kokoa wrapped her hands around his waist in a hug.

"Please don't leave I have the same feelings for you to Tsukune." Kokoa said into his back Tsukune relaxed a bit at her words and turned around towards Kokoa hugging her back. They looked at each other gazing into each other eyes not pay attention that their faces where getting closer to each other. Soon their faces where mere inches away from each other and they both could feel each others breathes as they inched closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kokoa wrapped her arms around his neck while Tsukune wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up a bit so he wouldn't have to lean so far. Soon they parted for breath and only a string of saliva connected them while the feel of each others lips was still there. They don't know how long they stood there but they knew they had to go to classes and figure out how to explain their feelings to the others. When they got back to the school almost all the students where there getting ready for another boring day of school while others mostly seniors where making fun of freshman until they saw Tsukune and left knowing fully well that if he was around not to pick on people. Tsukune and Kokoa walked around not caring really what people thought at the moment. Soon they found the others and they instantly started to seperat from each other.

"Yahoo Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled running towards Tsukune ready to suffacte him but when she jumped to shove his head in her boobs she hit the ground while he was standing to the side of her.

"I guess your losing your aim boob girl desu!" Yukari said snickering while hiding her wand. Kurumu got up and started the mock fight with Yukari about who got Tsukune then Mizore joined into by throwing 2 ice knives at them.

"He's mine and together we are going to make snow babies." Mizore said in her monotone voice making the mock fight begin again. Moka stood there looking at Tsukune and Kokoa wondering why they where together when they walked towards them.

"Is that the only thing you guys can think about is your wants and not Tsukune's no wonder he gets annoyed with you guys." Kokoa said getting the 3 girls to stop and look at her.

"What would you know twarp last time I checked you hated Tsukune or is he the person you said you liked?" Kurumu said seeing if she could get information out of the twarp.

"That is non of your business baka." Kokoa said getting ready to knock out Kurumu.

"Well hold those thoughts we need to get to class." Tsukune said walking away followed by Kokoa then the others. The girls where still trying to figure out how they all got in the same homeroom again but when they asked Tsukune seeing as how he was the student council president he might know but he changed the subject all the time. They got to homeroom before the bell rang and quickly took their seats waiting for to start her lecture again and always break one of the schools rule of stay in your human form. came in in her usual happy persona and started the lecture of how important the school was until the bell rang telling everyone to go to their 1st period class which in everyone's case was gym. They where playing dodge ball girls against boys and at the time it seemed the girls where wining. Tsukune had became an expert at sports over time and was the only male in while almost all the girls where still in. He was almost out if it wasn't for him taping into some of his vampire powers to dive over a ball and throw one at a girl hitting her. This kept happening until it came down to just him and Kokoa. Almost all the boys where cheering for Tsukune while they both through balls at each other trying to hit one another but seemed to never knock the other out. It kept going until Tsukune acted like he gave up and Kokoa through the ball at him which if he didn't catch would have been the one out all the guys where happy because they won while the girls just stood there. The bell rang telling them to get changed and go to their next class. Everything continued up to lunch what was another surprise for the girls as Tsukune and Kokoa where talking casually again.

"Your lucky Tsukune I almost won that game." Kokoa said laughing.

"Yeah I don't think you where because you fell for that trick if you waited a little longer I would have been tired and you would have won." Tsukune said laughing when Kokoa gave him a dirty look but then laughed to. The girls looked at each other with questioning looks and looked back at the two. The bell rang and they all split up to go to there classes. The day ended and the group was at the news room waiting for Tsukune seeing as he has to make the prom theme and all that. He walked in and almost collapsed in the chair feeling very tired.

"Ok so what do we have so far for the paper and what is going to be on the front page?" Tsukune asked just wanting to get it over with.

"Well we where thinking of letting you do the front page for the prom." Moka said noticing how exhausted he looked. Tsukune just sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok." Tsukune said starting to write down some stuff in a notebook. The girls got back to work while Kokoa walked over to Tsukune when the girls weren't looking.

"Do you need any help Tsukune?" Kokoa asked leaning over his shoulder looking at what he was doing which he instantly covered.

"If you want to I've been doing so much work lately." Tsukune said sighing again.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Kokoa asked wanting to help Tsukune as much as she could.

"Hmm could you write while I say what to put on the front page because my hand is tired also it will help you with interviewing people." Tsukune said and Kokoa smiled and nodded sitting down with a pen and paper.

"Ok so what is going to be the theme for the prom?" Kokoa started the interview with the top question.

"The theme is going to be a hip hop theme. Surprisingly it took us a long time to figure that out." Tsukune answered watching Kokoa write down everything he said very impressed that she was doing good for her first interview. The other girls stopped what the where doing and just watched as they continued the interview. When they where finished for the day they all headed back to their dorms but Tsukune whispered to Kokoa to meet him on the roof of the school at midnight knowing that they both haven't slept for the past few days and knew they wouldn't again today he figured they could talk a bit more then what they usually do. So when it was 12:00 Kokoa went to the roof of the school to find Tsukune sitting there staring up at the sky.

"So what did you want to talk about Tsukune?" Kokoa said sitting down next to him leaning on him a bit.

"Well first were going to have to figure out how to tell the others about us with out hell being unleashed on everyone." Tsukune said smiling at his little joke which make Kokoa giggle a bit.

"Yeah I've been trying to come up a way to tell them to Tsukune the one I think we really will need to worry about is my onee-sama seeing as how vampires show affections through blood usually I know shes attached to you very strong a lot stronger then all the other girls are." Kokoa said looking up into the sky.

**Well that's it for now how are the other girls going to respond to the news well if you stick around you might find out next chapter heheh until next time peace.**

**P.S review and suggest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! How is everyone I'm back to writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy the books I write so far also I have a poll up so plz vote!**

**Chapter 4.**

**Recap: "I've been thinking on how to tell them to I think my onee-sama will be the hardest because vampires show love through blood and I know she's more attached to you then the others." Kokoa said.**

The next day Kokoa was standing by Tsukune's locker for some reason none of the girls where their and was waiting for him to get his books. "Do you wander where the others are at Tsukune?" Kokoa asked looking around actually no one was in the halls at the moment.

"Hmm oh them and everyone else are at the ceremony for the prom so everyone knows how its going to work I got you out of it because you will be going with me." He answered causing Kokoa to blush at the thought of going to the prom with Tsukune. Tsukune shut his door and leaned against it. "You know I think there is no way getting past a fight with the girls, but I don't want you to get involved." He said looking at Kokoa.

"I understand." Kokoa said leaning against his arm. "When is the ceremony going to be over anyway?"

"Hmm I think it should end at 4th period its so we got a while to our selves." He said smiling while looking at her. Kokoa backed off while Tsukune kept coming closer cornering her.

"Umm what if the girls figure out a way to get out of the ceremony?" She said seeing how far Tsukune joke around.

"Hmm I really don't care." He said giving a toothy grin to her while putting his hands on either side of her head trapping her. Kokoa tried to turn away, but his hands held he still. He was inches away and she could smell his face and wanted badly to kiss him but for some reason he wouldn't let her. She looked at him and saw he was smirking.

*Why he's teasing me god damn it I'm gonna make you pay Tsukune.* She thought and suddenly Tsukune leaned in the rest of the way and they began in a passionate kiss that was suddenly interrupted.

"Tsukune, Kokoa!" Moka yelled and they turned to see all the girls looking at them. The girls had different faces. Kurumu almost was in tears, Mizore crying but silent, Yukari just watching, while Moka's aura was rising somehow and her Rosario was rattling.

"Oh hey umm please let me explain I don't want a fight." but the girls weren't listening they all got in a fighting stance but Moka who's aura was still rising to an incredible power. Kurumu was the first to attack only to be caught in mid air by Tsukune. With his other hand he grabbed Mizore and quickly but softly pushed them back making them hit the wall to knock them out temporally then took Yukari's wand so she couldn't cast magic. "I asked to here me out I don't want you guys to attack Kokoa if anyone attack me." He said and Yukari coward away from the menace in his voice but Moka was unfazed she turned to look at him.

"Why my sister Tsukune tell me!" She said looking at him causing him to turn towards her. Her eyes where switching between red and her emerald green. Same as her hair kept alternating between pink and silver. Tsukune looked on in awe like the others. All of a sudden Kokoa jumped between her sisters body and Tsukune's.

"Kokoa I said don't get involved!" Tsukune yelled but Kokoa just shook her head and grabbed Kou.

"This is a battle only meant for me and her Tsukune." She said with a sword transformed Kou at the ready. All of a sudden they heard something that sounded like glass breaking and they all watched as Moka's Rosario fell to the ground releasing the real Moka. Who made a viscous snarl after being completely changed.

She charged Kokoa and roundhouse kicked her into the wall and charged again. Kokoa noticed something strange about it all her sister never fought so recklessly before meaning if this keeps up she would win the fight. Kokoa quickly dodged the second attack and elbowed Moka in the back knocking the wind out of her. Kokoa quickly made Kou change into a hammer and charged Moka. She swung but missed. Kokoa quickly turned around only to be hit in the face by a drop kick. Kokoa hit the ground and bounced up into a wall. She quickly got up and dodged a attack by Moka and smashed Kou into the back of Moka's skull sending Moka into lockers. Everyone stared in amazement as Moka laid their unconscious, Kokoa couldn't believe it she finally beat her sister!

Tsukune quickly ran over to Kokoa to see if she was alright. "I'm fine Tsukune." She kept saying to him. Kokoa looked over to her sister who moaned and slowly got back up. Moka looked over to them but quickly turned away.

"Kokoa you might have won but if you ever hurt Tsukune in anyway your dead." Moka said and walked off leaving everyone confused. Kurumu quickly got up and charged Kokoa while her back was turned.

"You can not have my destined one!" Kurumu said right before Kokoa disappeared in front of her and Tsukune was there. Bracing himself for the attack. In blind rage Kurumu swung out her claws at Tsukune who quickly dodged to one side and elbowed Kurumu in the back of the ahead.

"I'm so sorry Kurumu." was the last she heard before falling unconscious.

**Oh that will be all for now folks review and suggest plz.**


	5. author note must read!

**Authors note**

**To all of my readers I am truly sorry for the very long updates, and I am writing this to say that today, and tomorrow I will be doing an update run, and hopefully every story has atleast 2 updates by Sunday.**

**Thank you for being patient and everything I am truly sorry like I said.**

**General-idklol**

**Or now NxG-NuK3zxXProdigy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone after so long I am coming back to continue writing this book, but it will not be just based around there prom it will continue afterwards and develop more into a full fledge book after close consideration. So I recommend to go back and read the story up till this chapter. In addition, I am making my own original book now if you guys would like to read some of it I will make a blog post on some website and post up the first couple of chapters must have reviews asking for this though. Without further ado here is the continuation of my Tsukune x Kokoa fan fiction, "Kokoa's and Tsukune's feelings". I do not own anything of Rosario Vampire, which is owned by, ****Akihisa Ikeda.**

Tsukune walked over to Moka's Rosario that had fallen on the floor, the red jewel in the center was cracked. Kokoa looked over his shoulder to see it herself and felt sorry for the fact that, that was the only thing her sister had left of her mother. Tsukune turned and put a small smile on his face, which eased Kokoa to see that he was fine.

"Um we will take Kurumu and let you too alone." Mizore said still in tears as she bent down and grabbed her one arm while Yukari did the same. Tsukune smiled at them too see they weren't going to be as irrational as Moka and Kurumu was.

"Thank you guys and I really appreciate that you are not acting as the others did."

"No problem Tsukune that's what friends are for." Yukari said as she smiled back, but quickly looked the other way.

"I hope we all can stay friends after this it is just that after Tsukune saved my life when we defeated fairy tale I just couldn't stop thinking about him." Kokoa said as she walked over and gave Yukari a quick hug that took her to surprise. To be honest Kokoa herself didn't know what she was doing.

"Yes of course desu~ we will always be friends." Yukari sniffled and smiled at Kokoa. Kokoa smiled back and looked at Mizore who at this point was just staring at the two.

"How about you Mizore will you accept this?" Tsukune said stepping in to stop any further fights. Mizore slightly smiled and looked at Tsukune.

"Of course I kind of always that it was futile it was I just thought it would have been with Moka, but that is your own choice." She said lowering her voice at the end feeling defeated that Tsukune would not be hers. She then looked back up and smiled as she just accepted the facts. "I just can't say the same about Kurumu and Moka." She said weakly as she looked at Kurumu who they were still holding.

"Yes we will have to talk to them about it as it seems they didn't take the news to well." Tsukune said scratching the back of his neck out of a nervous habit. They all nodded in agreement. Yukari and Mizore then walked away dragging the still unconscious Kurumu waving at the two teenagers they left behind. After they were out of site Tsukune turned and smiled at Kokoa, "Well I guess that could have gone better." He said scratching the back of his head and smiling. Kokoa smiled to and nodded in agreement.

"Tsukune I'm sorry about my sister I know how much of a friend she was too you and that her Rosario finally broke."

"Its fine we were told to expect it anyways as it was badly destroyed when we beat fairy tale. I feel sorrier for her then myself as this was the last thing of her mother's she had." Tsukune said looking into Kokoa's eyes.

"I guess you-" Kokoa was caught off as Tsukune leaned in a started to kiss her. She finally regrouped and leaned into the kiss, they fell into a passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever until they broke for oxygen. "I don't think I will ever get over this." Kokoa said still happy with the affection gesture from Tsukune. This caused Tsukune to let out a little chuckle.

"Well the meeting should soon be done so I guess we can start heading to our classes so we won't have to deal with the horde of people." Sighed Tsukune, as he did not want to be further interrupted. Kokoa nodded in agreement sighing as well. Tsukune slowly slid his hand into hers and walked off to get to their classes. The rest of the day went on with little to no problems, but for girls asking Tsukune to the prom which quickly were put away and guys going after Kokoa. When Tsukune was walking to go meet Kokoa he was stopped by Moka who was staring at him with her red eyes very intently.

"So why my little sister Tsukune?" Moka said as she walked up to him.

"Because I love her and she loves me anyways what does it matter to you I thought all I was to you was blood?" Tsukune said which he regretted instantly as she instantly looked down at the floor.

"Well that's what you were at first I guess, but I am truly sorry about that, that is why I saved your life by giving you my blood my sister didn't do that. Anyways do you know what the most important thing is to a vampire its blood Tsukune." Moka said looking back up at Tsukune's eyes to see if she might still have a chance.

"Yeah Kokoa might have not saved my life, hell she might not have even liked me even probably despised me at first, but love is love we grew together trying to save you from fairy tale. If you cannot respect Kokoa and me then we might as well not be friends Moka." He said and handed her, her rosary before he started to walk away. "Oh and there is something you don't know, I gave Kokoa my blood to save her life so if you claim to know vampires as much as you do then you should have sensed I gave her blood. Also I didn't ask you to give me blood you did it on your own accord, if I knew you would have used that to try and get me I would have rather died that day." Which again Tsukune regretted as Moka was still his friend hopefully and didn't want their friendship to be over but if it had to that it must.

"Tsukune..." Moka muttered as she looked down at the rosary in despair not knowing what to say. She wished more than anything to hide behind the rosary again and let her outer-self deal with this, as she was better at these things. As she stood there watching Tsukune leave she vowed that she wouldn't let her friendship be ruined, and if Kokoa and Tsukune didn't work out she would be there to pick him up and help him till maybe one day he wanted her.

"Tsukune what where you and my sister talking about?" Kokoa said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh nothing much I just told her if she couldn't respect us then I will stop our friendship. Oh and umm about how I saved your life by giving you blood." He said as he smiled at her admiring her beauty. Kokoa blushed realizing he was staring and looked away.

"Oh well umm anyways what about prom anyways a Hip-Hop prom how will that work exactly?" Tsukune laughed at this as it was a good question.

"Well in the sense it is themed to be like an awards ceremony almost were everyone will get a chance at the 'carpet', the songs will be picked off of the hip-hop artist that have been given an award, but there still will be the traditional slow songs here and there. Females are still required to wear a dress as men are required a tux." Tsukune would have explained more into depth of the ordeal, but decided not too at the moment.

"So in the sense songs will be like Eminem and other hip-hop artist and rappers?" Kokoa asked in interest so she knew what to expect.

"Yea, hey at least you and me get to walk down the 'carpet' as they do in all awards ceremonies." He said with a smile that since he was the one who designed the prom he was able to have the power to walk it first.

"Really? That sounds really cool!" Kokoa said as she pictured herself in a dress walking on what the Americans called the 'red carpet' or in 2013 'green carpet' as a star. Tsukune smiled as she had a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Yes really why would I lie to you?" Tsukune said back snapping her out of her fantasy with his teasing.

"Mhm that's a good question why don't you show me why I should trust you." Kokoa teased back as she stood up on her toes.

"Well how might I prove too you?" Tsukune said leaning in becoming inches from her face. Kokoa could feel his warm breath, as he became inches from her, which caused her voice to hitch.

"Well- I don't know I guess that's on your own to figure out." She said trying to close the distance but Tsukune wouldn't let her which made her frown. He is teasing me again like this! Why how dare he keep me from kissing him! Just as she was about to speak again Tsukune smiled and then kissed her. The kiss deepened as Kokoa moaned feeling very satisfied that he finally kissed her and stopped teasing. The two teenagers stayed there for a very long time until they parted to get life giving oxygen back. Kokoa panted, as she was deeply satisfied to know Tsukune was hers.

She was so happy that he had saved her life back when they invaded fairy tale by giving her his blood, which helped her to recover from her almost tragic demise. As her mind slowly drifted back to the incident and she started to cry. This caused Tsukune to quickly panic as he saw the little red head vampire shed tears.

"What is a matter Kokoa?" He asked as he quickly pulled her into a hug trying to get her to stop crying.

"Nothing really I was just looking back on a bad memory." She said as Tsukune instantly knew what she was talking about and stopped before going any further.

"Well if you want we can go back to the place I showed you before to relax before we head to our dorms." Tsukune suggested trying to ease her mind. Kokoa nodded and smiled, which caused Tsukune to smile back. As they slid their hands into each other's they walked back off to the cemetery.

**Well that is all for now with this chapter! Whew looking forward to see what is next I hope and until next time please review so I know what you suggest and also about what I said in the beginning.**


End file.
